Jinxed Dragon!
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Un terrible plan Noxiano lleva a Shyvana al mas terrible de los destinos, cuando parece que su vida terminara termina siendo salvada por la ultima persona que espero llegar a ver jamar. "¡Hola señorita escamas! Soy Jinx, el es Cara Pescado y somos tus nuevos amigos" Aveces consideraba que hubiera sido mejor morir a manos de mundo que soportar a esa loca...


**Creo que escribí esta historia en honor a dos de mis campeonas favoritas del juego, en lo personal Shyvana es de mis favoritas a pesar de que no la uso (Juego siempre de Mid o de ADC, no me gustan los Melee) pero aun así esa chica dragón tiene un no sé qué, que, qué se yo que me encanta y adoro verla fulminar a todos con su "Descendiente del Dragón" **

**Y en cuanto a Jinx…No sé, la amo, es una versión del Guasón en femenino pero con más misiles destrucción sin sentido, además que amo su lanza cohetes.**

**Y pensándolo me dije ¿Por qué no hacer una historia donde estas dos singulares campeonas se conocieran? Fue algo difícil idear una trama donde se viera "lógico" un encuentro entre ambas pero creo que me ha quedado bien y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1: Hola Señorita Escamas.**

Los parpados le pesaban en exceso, sentía mucho dolor en el cuerpo pero esto ya no era algo de importancia, al menos no más para ella. La jaula en la que era transportada se movía de forma brusca dando a conocer el mal estado del camino que transitaba, había estado en silencio desde hacía ya muchas horas y sentía la garganta atrofiada, más por el llanto contenido que por el silencio que la poseía, sintió como el vehículo se detenía pero no se dignó a alzar la vista para ver por los barrotes de la puerta, no quería saber nada de los que estaban allí afuera.

Se sentía sucia, culpable pero sobre todo: Sola. Había pasado tan rápido que no se percató casi conscientemente de lo terrible que todo había sido, su cómoda vida en Demacia fue arruinada de forma casi macabra ante las palabras de uno de los grandes rivales de su querido príncipe Jarvan.

-_"¿Ese tipo? Yo mismo lo decapite esta mañana…"_

Las frías palabras de Darius se repetían como un cruel eco en su mente, una lágrima amenazo con escapar de sus ojos pero ella la contuvo con todo el orgullo que le quedaba tras haber sido derrotada por la "Elite Carmesí" el escuadrón de asesinos Noxianos.

-Sal de allí lagartija, no tenemos mucho tiempo—Dijo una gruesa voz proveniente de afuera al mismo tiempo que la pesada puerta de acero se abría dejando ver que ya era de noche, ella no se movió de su lugar pues no iba a obedecerle—Talon, tráela—Ordeno con severidad el dueño de esa voz, Darius uno de los más temidos Noxianos.

La sombra del alto hombre entro a la jaula, vio cómo se acercaba apenas iluminado por una antorcha que el mismo sujetaba para guiar sus pasos y sin más la jalo usando la cadena que la tenía amarrada del cuello así como sus piernas y brazos impidiéndole moverse con libertad, ella no hizo movimiento más de un tirón la obligo a salir de la jaula cayendo de rostro al suelo apenas pudiendo usar sus manos para alzar el rostro del sucio suelo empedrado que le lastimo ligeramente el pómulo.

-¡Mundo está contento de tener lo que prometiste Darius! ¡Mundo hará grandes avances con esta mujer dragón!—Shyvana abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esa voz, no era posible, Doctor Mundo la sujeto de la cabeza levantándola de golpe como si no tuviera ni dos kilos de peso nada mirándole con esos enfermos ojos llenos de ganas de destazar.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella, solo cumple tu parte del trato—Espeto Darius de forma severa cruzándose de brazos, el destino de la pelirroja era de menos que poco interés para el siempre y cuando el científico loco le entregara esos "Súper soldados Dragón" que prometió a base de su captura.

-Mundo lo hará ¡Ahora mundo debe arrancarle toda la piel para ver cómo es por dentro!—El morado se dio la vuelta caminando con la mujer dragón ella apenas había notado donde se encontraban, a las afueras de Zaun la ciudad industrial ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacían allí?...No importaba de todas maneras pues no planeaba resistirse pero no sabía que es lo que los Noxianos tenían que hacer en un país, que aunque aliado, no era el suyo para entregarla a Mundo que residía en Noxus.

-¿Estás seguro de esto hermano?—Por primera vez Katarina, la daga siniestra y hermana de Darius se dignó a hablar ganándose una seria mirada del mayor—No confió en este tipo…Podríamos usar a la tipa como moneda de cambio con los Demacianos, recuerda que hace poco capturaron a Draven y no nos conviene dejárselos cautivo—Musito lo más tranquila que pudo pues no le gusto la mirada que le dirigió su hermano.

-Draven es un idiota por haberse dejado capturar, que vuelva solo o que no vuelva—Corto tajantemente el líder Noxiano antes de darse la vuelta y ordenar al resto de su orden de asesinos que le siguieran pues era hora de irse.

-… ¡Al suelo Darius!—Todo sucedió en un parpadeo, Talon se tiro sobre ambos hermanos cubriéndolos con su cuerpo recibiendo tres disparos en la espalda que perforaron su armadura como si esta fuese de aluminio dejando en shock a Katarina.

-¡Talon!—Rápidamente lo tomo en brazos mientras una daga aparecía en su mano que no usaba para sostener a su compañero, al tiempo su hermano desenfundaba su enorme hacha de batalla furioso por haber sido atacado en tierras aliadas.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde!—Grito con furia, las heridas de Talon le eran de poca importancia ¡El haber sido atacado era algo que no podría perdonar!

-¿Mostrarme? ¡¿Pero quién se esconde?!—Una voz chillona que fue después acompañada de una serie de risas demenciales llegaron a sus oídos, Darius frunció el entrecejo más furioso que antes pero esta expresión se borró al ver como _algo_ se acercaba a lo lejos a gran velocidad, abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Era eso un maldito misil siendo montado por una mujer enana?

-Me tienes que estar…

No pudo decir más, una fuerte explosión separo a los Noxianos que apenas y lograron evitar semejante explosión mientras su atacante caía sobre el laboratorio de Mundo riendo de la forma más estruendosa que cualquier ser humano pudiera proferir.

-¡Eso fue divertido!—Grito como si hablara con alguien, de pronto se quedó estática borrando su sonrisa y bostezo—Ya me aburrí… ¡Destruyamos las cosas del Doctor!—Dijo con renovada emoción mientras sujetaba su colorida bazuca moviendo su boca de tiburón.

-"Sabes que él se enojara y ya no podrás robarle juguetes"—Hablo ella por el arma para luego fruncir el entrecejo.

-No seas aburrido cada pescado, además si el no mejorara la seguridad ¡No sería divertido!—Se rio antes de entrar al edificio reventando un ventanal de una fuerte pisada cayendo varios metros pero aterrizando sin ningún esfuerzo viendo a su alrededor, Mundo había atado a Shyvana a una mesa y al verla sin pensarlo, no es como si pensara mucho, le lanzo la mesa más cercana con todos los objetos sobre esa (véase, escarpelos, cuchillos de carnicero y todo tipo de aparatos con tecnología Hextech causando que la terrorista pegara un brinco con voltereta invertida cayendo de pie.

-¡Mundo está harto de ti pequeña plaga! ¡Mundo te aplastara!—Grito furioso, esa mocosa venia de seguro a robarle más dispositivos de alta tecnología como había sido ese lanza cohetes que llevaba o cosas que pudiera vender para cambiar por dinero y armamentos, principalmente lo último.

-¡Ay Doc! ¡Que malo es! Solo le vengo a ofrecer galletas de exploradora—Se rio mientras movía sus armas, aparentemente bajando la guardia, y busqueteaba en su mochila que colgaba justo tras su querida ametralladora Pum-Pum.

-… ¡A mundo le gustan las galletas! ¡Mundo comerá una antes de aplastarte!—Aclaro el morado mientras la de cabellos turquesa le aventaba una caja de galletas que curiosamente llevaba consigo, el enorme "mutante" abrió la caja ilusionado solo encontrándose con tres adorables y coquetas granadas que le brincaron encima mordiéndole el rostro—¡Las galletas muerden a Mundo! ¡Mundo debe ser quien muerde no el mordido!—Grito en tercera persona antes que las piezas de armamento explotaran de forma estruendosa dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Ja! ¡Te dije que podía con el Cara Pescado!—Bramo con orgullo la delgaducha mientras caminaba en búsqueda de objetos de valor que pudiera llevarse o que pudiera romper por, pues, el gusto de romperlos.

-"Yo no dije que no pudieras ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¿Y si lo mataste? ¡Te perseguirán más!"—Se "quejo" el lanza cohetes con hastió ganándose una mala mirada de Jinxie.

-Un dia de estos te cambiare por un lanza granadas….—Advirtió muy severa antes de detenerse frente a la mesa principal del laboratorio sorprendiéndose al ver a una mujer allí recostada, con la mirada perdida—Cara Pescado…¿Vez lo que yo veo?—Murmuro tallándose un ojo antes de tallar los de su arma.

-"Santo Guacamole, ¡Es una mujer azul!"—"Dijo" con sorpresa el arma ganándose un manotazo de su portadora.

-No puedes decirle a una persona azul que es azul, se ofenden… ¿Recuerdas la Chica Banana del cuerno?—Reprendió por su descortesía acercándose lentamente para picarle una mejilla ganándose de golpe un rugido por parte de la dragona haciéndola retroceder cubriéndose.

-¡Aléjate de mí!—Bramo con furia la pelirroja sintiendo las cadenas que la ataban más de golpe sintió como le ponían un arma a la cabeza, una arma corta que ella no solía ver pues no era lo que usaban mucho en Demacia.

-Eso fue muy descortés señorita azul…No me gusta que sean descorteses conmigo—Murmuro en un tono algo siniestro mientras acariciaba el gatillo lentamente, estaba atada y a esa distancia no podría esquivarlo.

-Hazme un favor…Y mátame de una vez—Hablo de forma seria, ya no sentía más ganas de vivir y esta podía ser una muerte mucho más placentera que la que Mundo hubiera podido ofrecerle, Jinx se relamió los labios ligeramente antes de sonreír de una forma un tanto extraña y le dio un fuerte golpe con la cacha del arma en plena frente sorprendiendo a la de piel azul.

-Nah, me aburren las personas cobardes—La tomo de los cabellos con una de sus delgadas manos enredando sus dedos en las hebras pelirrojas de la media dragón jalándola para pegar su frente sintiendo la sangre manchar su frente pues le había cortado ligeramente por el golpe que le dio—Te acabo de salvar de este loco…Así que en lo que a mí y a Cara Pescado respecta tu trasero me pertenece—La empujo de golpe antes de disparar con Pum-Pum destruyendo las cadenas que la tenían cautiva.

Shyvana se quedó muda tras el golpe, las palabras de la terrorista le sorprendieron en gran medida ella definitivamente le había salvado como en su momento Jarvan lo había hecho pero las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes, el tono arisco de la loca le sorprendió en gran medida pero se levantó lentamente de la mesa viéndola caminar, llena de confianza y un total desinterés por lo que pasara a su alrededor.

-¡Mundo no te dejara ir!—Jinx abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su pequeña cabeza fue sujeta por el enorme monstruo ella trato de tomar una de sus armas y apuntarle pero la apretó con la otra mano impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

-Esto me va a doler—Murmuro la terrorista para sí misma lista para ser partida a la mitad más el dolor nunca llego, sintió su rostro ser bañado por líquido abriendo su ojo derecho lentamente no creyendo lo que veía: Una enorme garra atravesaba el pecho de Dr. Mundo para sorpresa tanto de el cómo de la que iba a ser su víctima—Admitiré…que no vi esto venir—Dijo muy sincera antes de ser soltada por el morado que solo cayó al suelo por la tremenda herida.

La terrorista no se molestaba de estar bañada en sangre, eran "gajes" del oficio según ella por lo que miro a la mujer que había asesinado a su ejecutor, Shyvana le miro con sus profundos ojos, las miradas se toparon mutuamente y de golpe Jinx formo una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes antes de extenderle una mano enguantada.

-Bienvenida al equipo Jinx señorita escamas

-Llámame…Shyvana—Dijo muy serena tomando su mano y apretando con fuerza moderada.

-Nah, te llamaras señorita escamas—Soltó una risotada antes de montarse en la espalda de la mujer de golpe— ¡Arre dragoncito!—Decía con emoción pero de golpe noto como la mujer se arrodillaba de dolor y logro entonces ver su vientre lleno de sangre—Uy…eso se ve feo—Musito viendo como intentaba pararse el sangrado apretando con una mano.

-Es una herida superficial…Estaré bien—Trato de decir más para sí misma que para Jinx pues dudaba que a la de pelos turquesa le importara mucho su estado.

-¿Bromeas? Si te mueres me quedare sin mi nueva amiga, no quiero eso—Arrugo los labios en un adorable puchero y se puso delante de ella ofreciéndole su espalda—Venga, sube que yo te carreo—Se rio por la broma mientras la dragón se sorprendía.

-… ¿Me llamaste tu amiga?—Murmuro sin poder creerlo, nadie le había llamado así jamás…

-Pues sí, duh ¡Ahora súbete que plante muchas bombas y este lugar va a hacer boom!—Se rio sorprendiendo aún más a la pelirroja que se montó en su espalda dudando que pudiera con ella pero a pesar de estar tan huesuda la pálida chica la cargo sin esfuerzo corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente y solo se alejaron del lugar el laboratorio entero voló en mil pedazos destruyendo varios edificios aledaños.

-Cuanta destrucción—Dijo sin poder creer lo que acaba de presenciar, la que le cargaba se detuvo girándose para admirar su obra y suspiro casi con enamoramiento de lo bello que era para ella.

-Lo se… ¿No es hermoso Escamas?—Musito en un tono casi poético.

-…Es muy bello Jinx…

Y sin saberlo, Shyvana había comenzado una nueva etapa en su vida, una etapa más turbia de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

**Bueno, esta es la idea básica que se me ha metido en la cabeza, una pequeña y loca mezcla de dos de mis campeonas preferidas en el juego, no duden que otros campeones harán más apariciones que Darius ni de coña se quedara con las ganas de venganza contra cierta terrorista demente.**

**Y para quien tenga la duda…Jarvan no está muerto, solo que deben ver el Flashback para que sepan que fue lo que paso (¿?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dependiendo de la aceptación quizás la continúe pronto, sin más que decir**

**Cuídense invocadores, suerte en la Grieta **

**¬3¬**


End file.
